With the ever increasing demand for increasing data rates and higher quality services in the world of mobile communications comes the ever increasing demand for better performance of cellular network infrastructures. People use their mobile equipment with support for high data rate services while they are at work, at home, and/or while traveling on a mass transportation vehicle, e.g. a bus, train, and ship. Such a mass transportation vehicle may travel at a speed of up to 100 m/s, and a huge number of communicating mobile devices on the vehicle traveling at the same speed sets high demands for network operators, because the users wish to preserve their high data rate connections regardless of the speed of the vehicle. Long-term evolution (LTE) of the 3rd generation mobile communication system standardized within 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) has introduced a relayed extension in a cellular network infrastructure. Relaying links between user terminals and conventional base stations through relaying base stations improves capacity, coverage, and data rates. Relay base stations with multi-antenna arrays are also used to improve the performance of the cellular network. However, even the relayed extension as such may not be sufficient for meeting the demand of the customers.